Drowning
by Aralindeiel
Summary: Just a quick angsty vignette about Aragorn's confusion, and of course, a certain blonde haired elven beauty... *A/L SLash*


Drowning 

****

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own these two, they are the creation of Sir J.R.R. Tolkien, may he rest in peace.

Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas **mild slash/shonen ai**

FYI: This does not take place in a specific place, just, probably more along the lines of the second book "The Two Towers" in maybe, a moment of Aragorn's uncertainty about the ring, his kingdom, emotions, etc….. This also takes place in first person, Aragorns p.o.v. And also takes place within his dream.

In my mind… 

_There was you…_

_As if you had heard my call…_

_I cry out your name…_

_Unknowingly pouring salt on old wounds…_

_May I dare to dream of you…_

_My ethereal beauty, that is you…_

_-me_

My mind… will not listen to me. For, I wake in a place that is unknown to me. I can not see in front of me, or anywhere for that matter. I look to my right, and then to my left…and it is black. Where am I? That is what I ask myself first of all, as if it would matter, if I ever found out. Which is when I notice, that I am standing in, what appears to be water, miles upon miles of water… I hear it splashing upon an unseen force, it would have been a beautiful noise to behold, had there not been such a great pain in my heart.

Pain, that is what I feel…no, not pain, confusion, remorse…but mostly confusion and hurt. Such confusion that my heart feels as if it would burst from the sudden onslaught of emotions. What brought this on? I wonder that so many times. I think, maybe it has to do, with my people…our people. I correct myself, thinking of Boromir. He had coveted the ring, to do with it, what so many had tried to do. He wanted to use it for good…but the ring can not be used so…

I believe sometimes, the ring could hear us…could feel our deepest fears, desires, and so it pulled the desires from Boromir's soul, as if it had been merely a child's toy, to toss aside when if felt bored. Boromir, was bended to its lustful will. Something that I had been tempted to do. And it destroyed him, cast him aside, to wait in the lands where so many men go…I dream of that place sometimes…

And that is when I notice, when I think of leaving this plain, that I pulled deeper into the depths of the icy water. I feel it pulling upon me, until I do not wish to fight. My heart feels as if it is a bubble, fit to burst if provoked any longer. The void this place reminds me of, is the one in my mind. My mind tells me, to give up. That I have no use for this human existence any longer…When I reminded of her, her raven colored hair, fair face and pale skin, and what it would do to her…would she die at the news of my untimely demise? Or would she live on…would she finally accept her immortality? Maybe…or maybe she would slowly fade away from grief…

Which is when I think of another source of my confusion…him. His ethereal beauty is something I can not look at for long. For if I gaze upon his fair features for too long, my heart begins to ache. I have never seen such a creature, in my entire life.

I remember feeling this way about Arwen once, when I first saw her, when I felt this same stirring in my heart that I feel now, when her looks were as if I could drown in them…But no longer. I sit and try to tell myself, that it is still this way, when I know that it is not. 

When I look upon his beautiful features, I feel emotions, that I was not aware I even had. Legolas…why do you do this? What is your purpose for torturing me like this? 

_I am pulled deeper into the black abyss, feeling myself sinking into my own emotions. _

When I look at him, I see so many qualities, that I feel Arwen no longer possesses, long golden hair, that is as soft, as satin, or silk, and even that does not do him justice. His eyes, they seem to be, two whirlpools of lost emotions. I can not tell whether they are blue, or the most emerald green. For they are both, tied together with a line of silver, binding them as one. His skin, perfection… I can not think of another word that could possibly describe him…except, for maybe beautiful. I have never been able to place that word with any man…but that fits him like a glove.

_The pain delves itself deeper into me, and I feel as though I am being swallowed up…_

How I would love to claim those sweet Elven lips for my own. Long have I dreamed to be swept up into a night of tender kisses, and soft touches. Holding his slender body against my own, until I cease to draw breath…

He has said many times to me before, " I will follow you, to the very ends of Middle-Earth. I would walk with you into the lands of Mordor, blindfolded, if you were my guide. For if it takes me, to journey with you to hell and back, I will do so."

After I hear that, I cry out…why would he? He would be willing to sacrifice his life, just so I can live a full human life, which is just one beat of his beautiful, strong heart.

_I sink further, until I am fully submerged…I know I will die here, I do not care, for the object of my everlasting affections…will go on…unnoticing of me and my inner turmoil. I stay alert ready to leave this place…when something happened, I did not intend…a hand, thrust itself into the water, and with a strength I could not fathom, pulled me out of, and I lay panting on now dry land…_

_I open my eyes, and it is no longer dark, but light, such a light, that even the sky is illuminated with this new presence… And as I look, I am taken back, for the hand that had saved me, belonged to a creature that should be considered a God…Legolas…why? Why did he save me?_

His eyes boring themselves into me, asking me, over and over, "Why?"

I find myself not being able to answer, for his beauty once again overtakes all rational thoughts inside my head. I open my mouth to say, to try to react to this action, when I am silenced, by his lips.

Warm and soft, moving tenderly against mine. 

He pulls back, his eyes, glazed over with unshed tears. He smiles a sad smile and speaks, with such a voice that it sounds like water, soothing, and cool… "You do not need to drown yourself in you woes dear Ranger, I am here for you, to lend you a shoulder to weep your troubles on to, please, do not scare me like this, even if it is just a dream."

_A dream…I am reminded, that I will wake up, and this will be gone, and it makes me sad._

_I hungrily take his lips against mine once more, in an attempt to savour, this sweet moment, even it is not real._

"Legolas," I whisper," When I wake up, you be will still be there…right?" 

_He smiles, "_Forever, my dear Aragorn, until you have no strength left to even take breath"

_I sigh, and sleep, feeling his perpetual warmth overtake me…_

**~Aralindeiel **

Just a strange little angsty piece I had to put up, hope you all liked it. Don't flame me, please? 


End file.
